CAWiki:Summer Skin Line
The Summer Skin Line is a particular skin line which all of the summer skins belong to. This skin line is similar to the Carnival Skin Line in terms of looks. Overview The Summer Skin Line contains the summer skins for a variety of charaters. Summer skins tend to have different stats than the original personas. They can be minor changes, or they can be drastically different. The summer skins depict the character in a bathing suit, typically some sort of bikini or one-piece, revealing most of the character's body. The characters that currently have summer skins are: Elle, Ophelia, Hana, Claire, Banshee, Codename: Lynx, Codename: Raven, Max, and School Girl Mika Summer Banshee Banshee offers +10% protection, +8% speed, and 30% Sprint Stamina. She w ears the Strong Summer Vest. This version of Banshee is a downgrade of her original persona that uses the Banshee Vest. Comparatively, Banshee loses 6.2% speed, 5% protection, 2 slots, and 100% of her flash protection. However, one positive about the Summer Banshee is that she can equip customizable gear which may compensate for lost stats. Banshee is the only Summer Character to wear a one-piece. Summer Codename: Lynx Lynx offers +5% protection, +15% speed, +25% Sprint Stamina. She uses the Assault Summer Vest. This version of C odename: Lynx is a mixed bag compared to her original persona. She sacrifices 5% protection, 4.5% speed, 20% Sprint Stamina, 50% fire protection, and 2 slots. However, again, this version of Lynx can equip gear that can easily compensate AND surpass her original persona's stats in all areas. A Spec Op's Mei's Camo Cap can exceedingly increase her speed and sprint stamina past 19.5% and 50%, respectively. However, this particular example item is rare, and any backpack with more than 2 slots will noticeably reduce Summer Lynx's speed. Summer Elle and Summer Ophelia Summer Elle and Summer Ophelia came out at the same time, and were the first Summer Skins. The only difference between the two is their cosmetics. They provide the Normal Summer Vest, which grants +8% protection, +10% speed, and 25% Sprint Stamina. This version provides a noticeable buff compared to their Carnival versions. Both Summer variants for both characters provide a general increase in stats, with 3% more protection and 25% Sprint Stamina, which makes them more valuable than their normal and Carnival versions. Summer Elle and Summer Ophelia can equip items just like any other character to further increase their stats. Summer Hana Summer Hana also sports the Normal Summer Vest, however, hers is a little different. Hana has +8% protection, +12% speed, and 20% Sprint Stamina. This is a huge buff to Hana in terms of overall stats, since she only has just the Medium Vest in her original persona, which only grants +15% protection. However, she loses 7% protection. Summer Hana can equip items to compensate for losses or add other stats. Summer Claire Summer Claire sports the Light Summer Vest, which is a very fast vest. It grants +3% protection, +18% speed, and +25% Sprint Stamina. The speed factor is greatly enhanced, almost rivaling Codename: Lynx's Ultralight Vest by itself. Not to mention, the character can equip items to increase the speed altogether, granting a potentially huge bonus on top of an already fast vest. However, this vest is insanely weak, only granted +3% protection (which the Ultralight Vest beats by only 2%). Claire loses 2% protection in the tradeoff. Summer Codename: Raven Summer Raven uses the Normal Summer Vest Plus, an upgraded version of the regular one. This grants +5% protection, +18% speed, and +30% Sprint Stamina. These stats closely resemble Raven's normal attire, but still they miss a few additional stats. Summer Raven's appearance is very similar to Summer Ophelia's, with the bra having a zebra-skined theme. However, the pattern is a little different. Ophelia's straps and bikini bottom are black, as opposed to Raven's also being zebra-skin themed. Summer Max Max uses the Strong Summer Vest, and this grants her +15% protection, +5% speed, and +30% Sprint Stamina. Overall, it's a slight buff to her normal persona. Max has the strongest protection out of all the Summer themes. Summer Mika Summer Mika has the Assault Summer Vest Plus, which is an upgraded version of the normal one. It grants +10% protection, +15% speed, and +25% Sprint Stamina. Again, these closely resemble her original persona's stats. The only upgrade with the plus version of her vest is the protection. Mika is the second Summer edition to use a onesuit (the first was Banshee). Trivia *Despite having the same vest, Summer Hana has different stats than Summer Elle and Summer Ophelia. *Despite being a Specialist and being the fastest character in the game, Summer Lynx is outclassed by Summer Claire in speed and sprint stamina. *Summer Banshee has the highest sprint stamina among all the Summer Characters. *Elle and Ophelia are the first characters to have Summer variants. **They are also the only characters so far to have Carnival Variants. **They are also the only one's to be splashed in water in their splash arts.